The invention herein relates to luggage and more particularly to a travel bag especially adapted for airline travel.
It is generally known that airlines and other transportation carriers restrict the amount of luggage that passengers can carry on board with them. Passengers therefore often reluctantly check luggage into the baggage compartment. Due to the high volume of checked luggage, some is lost. Consequently, the traveling public is often greatly inconvenienced by the loss or delay in receiving their personal items. Stricter regulations concerning carryon baggage has also forced travelers to limit the amount of items that they bring with them.
Another problem encountered by travelers that is related to luggage is pre-travel packing, "living out of the luggage" while away and repacking for the return trip. This process also leaves room for error in the fast paced world of the packing and traveling. These errors usually result in forgetting to bring items, and inadvertently leaving items in hotel rooms and the like.
Basic needs of the traveler in this area have thus far avoided the marketplace. A need exists for travel bags that conform to air carriers guidelines for size while allowing maximal packing efficiency and ease of locating and repacking travel items.